


Etchings

by nostalgia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor, I Don't Even Know, oldfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgia/pseuds/nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor is invited to view some etchings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etchings

The Doctor had not in fact been eaten by lions as Amy had begun to suspect. 

"Listen," he said as he leaned on the table, "I might be a while. I met this woman at the bar and she wants me to go back to her place to see her etchings."

Rory sort of hiccup-cheered. "I knew you had it in you."

The Doctor frowned at him. "Are you drunk?"

"Little bit."

"Etchings," said Amy, knowingly. 

The Doctor turned his frown towards her instead. "What?"

"You know. _Etchings_." She waggled her eyebrows, which was not something she was terribly good at. 

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. I don't know how long I'll be gone, so you don't have to wait for me or anything. Just go back to the TARDIS when you get bored or when Rory looks like he's about to vomit on something."

Amy felt she had to say something. "Doctor... you _do_ know what etchings are, don't you?"

"Yes, they're designs cut into metal, usually using acid. Why?"

"Um."

"What?"

"Nothing. You... go and enjoy the etchings. I think it'll do you good. You've seemed so tense lately."

"Nothing like a bit of art to calm the nerves," he agreed. "See you later, then." 

Amy and Rory watched him disappear into the crowd. 

"Etchings," said Rory. 

Amy picked up her drink. "He'll be fine. He's always liked surprises."

 

The next morning Amy was only slightly hungover by the time she got to the kitchen. The Doctor was sitting at the table with a cup of tea, looking quite content. Clearly the "etchings" hadn't been too much of a shock. Amy sat in the chair opposite him and smiled. 

"How were the etchings?" she asked innocently.

His eyes lit up. "Oh, Amy. Oh, it was amazing."

"Went well, did it?"

"She was so good at it! She only started a few months ago, but she has so much raw talent. There was one with a pony and a daffodil that... I can't even describe it."

Amy's eyes widened. "A pony? Is that even..? That's just _wrong_!"

"I don't think she used a live model, if that's what you're worried about."

"A live... Wait, what are you talking about?"

The Doctor looked at her like was a bit dim. She hated when he did that. "The etchings," he clarified. 

"You mean... etchings? Actual etchings? A woman took you to her home and showed you pictures. That she etched?"

"...yes?"

"...okay." Maybe weird attracted weird. Maybe he just looked like someone who really, really liked art. It might be the bow-tie.

"Is that unusual?" 

She ought to tell him, if only for future reference. "It's just... when someone says they want to show you their etchings, they usually..." She tailed off. 

"What?"

"Oh, it doesn't matter. I'm glad you had a nice time." She stood up. "I'm going to make toast, do you want some?"

"No, thanks, I'm fine."

"Right." She headed to the toaster, deeply confused by the universe and the people who inhabited it.

The Doctor smiled into his tea. Humans were just so damn gullible.


End file.
